Broken
by Becca Krava
Summary: All Carlos wants was for it all to end. Dedicated to 2 kool 2 say kool right. One shot.


**Based on a true story**

Carlos waited until he heard the door close. As soon as he was sure that his mom and dad were finally gone, he ditched his homework, and ran upstairs. He ran until he reached the last door in the hallway. He opened it to reveal his parents room. He started searching through his cop dad's drawers and shelves.

_"Are you seriously checking out Stephanie" Carlos heard a voice say from behind him. He quickly peeled his eyes off Stephanie and look down at his own dirty, beat up Converse. He heard his friend, James, laugh._

_ "Dude, you know she's never going to go for you." James smirked. "She's hot, and you're a loser!"_

_** You're a loser**_

James was Carlos's friend, his only friend. As good as James looked, he didn't have many friends, because he always spoke his mind and didn't know when to shut up. Carlos let out a sigh of relieve as he found what he was looking for. It was the one thing he needed. The one thing that would solve everything. The one thing that would make all of his problems go away… a gun.

_Carlos felt a sharp pain in his lower back as he was slammed into a locker. He let out a cry of pain. The only response he heard in the empty hallway was laughter. "Please, stop!" he begged. He was shown mercy by a swift kick into his stomach, causing him to fall over._

_ "What? Is Carlos going to cry for his mommy?" the cruel voice of Jett's echoed in the hallway. "Well mommy isn't coming. No one will, because no one likes you!"_

_**No one likes you**_

Carlos starred into the gun, his finger teasing the trigger. He wanted to press the button, but he felt his parents' bedroom wasn't the correct place. Carlos got up, gun in hand, and exited the bedroom. He walked down the hallway until he reached his own room. He closed the door and leaned against his bedroom wall.

_"And you expect me to believe that?" Mrs. Brown frowned at Carlos._

_ "But it's true. My internet wasn't working so I couldn't write the paper on plate tectonics!" Carlos threw his hands up in the air with frustration. Why didn't she believe him?_

_ "I've that excuse enough times to know you're lying." Mrs. Brown rolled her life. "I'm going to give you an F. You're a disgrace! You're never going to go anywhere in life!"_

_**You're a disgrace**_

_** You're never going to go anywhere in life.**_

Carlos pointed the gun against his head. His finger lightly tapped against the gun, but not hard enough to trigger the gun. He wanted it to press the button, but something was holding him back. He knew one click would end it all. That's what he wanted, _for it all to end._ He silently counted to himself. _3… 2…_

The phone rang.

He starred at the gun, but decided to pick up the phone first. He got up, and once again, walked into his parents' room, where the closest phone was. He was hesitant at first when he saw that the number on the caller ID was his mom's cell phone number. Even though he knew he shouldn't, he answered the phone.

"Hello?" Carlos asked cautiously.

"Hi honey!" his mom's cheerful voice came from the other said of the line. "Can you do me a quick favor?"

"Umm…" Carlos hesitated. "Sure."

"I need you to check that I turned the stove off." His mom requested. "I got to run, but thank you! I love you."

_**I love you**_

_** I love you**_

"I… I love you too mom." Carlos glanced at the gun in his hand. Somehow his mom's last words stuck out to him. She loved him. Someone cared.

"Are you okay honey," his mom answered. "You sound like you don't feel well."

_**I love you.**_

Even though it was only his mom, it was nice knowing that there was someone that cared about him. Someone he could easily go to. He stared at the gun. Someone who's heart he could easily break. He opened his dad's shelve and put the gun back where he got it. He knew his mom would help him. Carlos knew it will get better. "Thanks mom, I've never felt better."

**What did you think? When I heard about 2 Kool 2 Spell Kool Right, I was really depressed. I admit, I never knew her and I've never read any of her stories. But it felt, because we both were authors on , like we had some sort of connection. I'm glad that she's okay, but I'm horrified that someone would make something up like that. 2 Kool 2 Spell Kool Right, if you're reading this, I'm glad. you're okay. Please don't do anything like that to yourself again. I promise you that it will always get better.**


End file.
